Clockwork Seraphim Vasrial
Clockwork Seraphim Vasrial Lore: A discarded soul, teetering too close to the edge of the workbench... A creator, driven mad in their failures at restoring human life... A set of shining armour, abandoned in the aftermath of a horrifying massacre... These pages marked the story of the machine that came to life, Vasriel. Her creator, desperate to bring back the girl he once loved, had been practicing the separation of the soul from the body - the soul being the manifestation of humanity, providing the power and will to live, yet... without a heart, a being with only a soul cannot love or feel. This is the fate that befell the soul of a dying girl named Vasrial. The creator, driven mad with desperation, had kidnapped the young girl and begun the tedious process of removing the soul from the body. However, his attempts at retrieving the heart were unsuccessful, and he tossed the seperated soul away in disgust. That soul fell into the remains of a set of armour, which had been abandoned in the aftermath of a massacre. It is said that the soul, sensing the remnants of the Knight that had once occupied the armour, sprang to life, inhabited the armour as one would inhabit a body. But without a heart, the resulting being was merely a shell, filled with vague feelings of a recent massacre and the hatred for a creator who had brought her suffering into this world - the soul soon flew into an uncontrollable rage, almost as if the soul itself did not know what it was doing. The creator's body, nor the suit of armour, were never found, the only teller of this bygone story the creator's assistant - a young boy with knowledge surpassing those double his age. They say the suit of armour roams the moors the encircle the Mistleleinn Kingdom, searching for a way to destroy herself and end her suffering. But perhaps, if the armoured soul had restrained itself... Perhaps, if somehow, a persevering light shone through, shattering the suffering and pain of existence... Just maybe, a true hero could have been born... With the memories of a knight with a heart of a gold and the feelings of a girl with a wish to help everyone, perhaps Vasrial, the spirit girl in golden armour, could've carved her own story. Unit Info Statistics: HP: '''6,341 (Base) / 8,432 (Lord, Guardian, Oracle, Breaker) / 9,864 (Anima) '''ATK: '''1,341 (Base) / 1,889 (Lord, Guardian, Oracle, Breaker) / 2,016 (Breaker) '''DEF: '''3,378 (Base) / 3,967 (Breaker) / 4,046 (Oracle) / 4,298 (Lord, Anima) / 4,467 (Guardian) '''REC: '''2,074 (Base) / 2,536 (Anima) / 2,589 (Guardian) / 2,756 (Breaker, Lord) / 3,012 (Oracle) '''Quotes: Summon: ''"I may not have a heart, but I wish to be your friend... The past can hold me back no longer!"'' Enhance: ''"This feeling of déjà vu... Have I experienced this type of power before? The armour that contains me seems to know..."'' Evolve: ''"I was born into this world without a heart, yet you deem me worth of power... If only I could have half of your compassion..."'' Abilities: Leaderskill: Gears of the Spirit World: ''50% boost to Max HP & DEF for all allies, slightly reduce damage taken (10%), probable slight HP restoration when attacked (25% chance, 20% of damage restored) & hugely boost the BB gauge when health restored has exceeded a certain amount (once per turn, 12 BC fill when 10,000 HP is restored in the span of one turn). '''Extra Skill': Heartless Plight: ''Boost DEF incrementally with each passing turn (10% per turn, max 100%) & restore HP when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount (once per turn, 1,500 HP restored when 10,000 is received in the span of one turn). '''Brave Burst': Gear-Splitting Aria: ''17 combo powerful attack on all enemies (220%), probable massive 1 turn ATK reduction (30% chance, 60% ATK down), adds probable huge 3 turn ATK reduction to attacks for 3 turns (10% chance, 40% ATK down) & adds probable slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns (20% chance, 25% of damage restored). '''Super Brave Burst': Auto-Spectral Refraction: ''25 combo powerful attack on all enemies (440%), probable massive 1 turn ATK reduction (40% chance, 70% ATK down), adds probable huge 3 turn ATK reduction to attacks for 3 turns (20% chance, 40% ATK down), adds probably slight HP restoration when attacked for 3 turns (20% chance, 25% of damage restored), & hugely restores all allies HP (3,000 - 4,000 + 20% of allies' REC) '''Ultimate Brave Burst': Mechanical Revenge: ''75% damage reduction for 3 turns, massive 3 turn ATK reduction (90%), astronomically boosts DEF (450%) & hugely boosts spark damage (250%) '''SP Options:' 20 SP: '''50% boost to DEF. '''10 SP: '''20% boost to Max HP and DEF. '''20 SP: Negates Status Ailments. 30 SP: Adds Status Ailment Negation effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB. '''30 SP: '''Adds "Hugely Restore all Allies HP for 3 turns" effect to SBB (3,000-4,000 HP + 15% of allies REC) '''20 SP: '''Adds "Huge REC boost for Thunder units for 3 turns" effect to BB/SBB (100%/120%) '''30 SP: '''Adds "Slight boost to effiency of conversion for Thunder units for 3 turns" effect to BB/SBB (20% additional convert for thunder units) '''40 SP: '''Adds "Huge BB gauge boost" effect to SBB (10 BC)